A chapter is over
by BeezusChang
Summary: A story about ex-real life couple Penn Badgley and Blake Lively.Gossip Girl is over and they went their ways.Where will life lead them?Will it bring them back to each other?Will it not?Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you PB fans will like in advance i'm sorry if you see any typos,i have had this problem with all my previous stories,i tried but i can't solve you understand.**

**And please do review,its what keeps me updating and writing.**

**Enjoy :)**

It was Gossip Girl's finale party and Penn was talking to the repoter about his experience and what a journey it had been to him. Just steps away Leighton and Chace were posing together for the cameras, whereas Ed was busy chatting with Kelly and signing autographs for the crying and screaming fans.

Every one seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite the fact that behind cameras and close doors they all shared a tear or two over the end of 6 beautiful years, It felt 'bittersweet', as Leighton once put it.

Then suddenly all the camers started flashing faster and fans satrted shouting one name over and over. Blake's.

Penn looked to his right and saw his ex-girlfriend walking down the carpet. Though it had been 3 years since they broke up he couldn't but to admire how beautiful she was every time he would look at her.

And indeed she was looking gorgeous in an Orange Versace strappy cross-back dress with matching was amazing how she wore every colour so beautifuly making it look like it was made for her.

Blake was the most famous of the five,there was no denying it.

She smiled and waved at the fans and signed some autographs before joining Leighton to pose for the Paparazzi.

No matter what the tabloids said about Blake and Leighton, about them being Frenemies, the constant competition and the outrageous rumours, Penn and the rest of the cast knew how good friends they were.

Penn couldn't but smile sadly that this part of his life was soon to be was done with the interview and went inside to join Chace,Schwartz and the rest of the crew.

'So now that gossip girl is over and Chair is over,would you in future do a movie with Leighton?' asked the repoter from Ed.

Ed laughed and replied in his british accent 'Yes of course i would' but before he could say more he saw Penn passing him so he grabbed from his arm and dragged him to his side 'You know that one person i would love to do a movie with in the future?'

'No' the reporter smiled.

'Penn Badgley' Ed replied and kissed his cheek.

The reporter laughed and said 'What about you ?' Penn smiled 'Yeah of course why not ' and they all laughed.

'Alright thank you' Ed said to the reporter before he and Penn went inside.

'Did you know that Ed Westwick kissed Penn Badgley just outside infront of the Paparazzis' Penn said to Jessica.

'Eddd?'Jessica said.

'Baby...'Ed said explaining to his girl friend as Penn laughed and moved ahead to Mathew and Chace.

Almost 20 minutes later they were joined by Blake and Leighton laughing to themselves about something that probably just happened outside.

Stephenie Savage who was busy talking to the present Director of "The Vampire Diaries" saw Blake and Leighton enter and excused David Von Ancken as she made her way upto the stage.

'Ladies and Gentelmen' she said in the mic and every one looked up at her,and started taking seats.

The party was small just the cast and crew and some of their families and some of the Cw Network were few tables arranged in the middle.

Penn sat down with Leighton,Kelly,Mathew and his wife and was on the other table with Ed,Jessica and Kaylee.

Stephenie gave a small speech about how wonderful it has been for her to abe able to create Gossip Girl and how proud she is of its success.

Than Came Schwartz,he too gave a small speech before Lighton and than Chace followed by Kelly and Ed almost every cast member shared his/her experiences and thoughts before it was Penn's turn.

At last Blake came on the stage,unexpectedly she gave a very emotional speech making every one the room emotional.

Her eyes became watery "I'll miss you guys' she said as she wrapped up her speech and stepped off the stage. Every one applauded including Penn who too was feeling very emotional at the moment.

'That was unexpected of you' Ed said as Blake sat down.

'I know' she replied.

'But it was great' said Jessica.

Blake smiled 'Thank you' she said in her bubbly tone.

Later when the party was almost over and every one going their way and saying good byes,Chace, Ed, Jessica, Leighton, Penn and Blake were sitting together drinking and talking.

Ed stood up with his glass in the air ' I wanna make the last toast' and every one raised their glasses 'To the future'

Every one repeated after him 'To the future' and drank.

Before the door man came 'Excuse me sir' he said to Ed,Ed looked at him 'You car is outside'

'Okay' he replied before getting up 'Alright people' hugging every one good bye 'Take Care you guys,See you soon' he said as he and his girl friend Jessica headed to the door.

They all sat down once again waiting for their cars to arrive,Chace and Leighton got busy talking about the future.

Penn and Blake hardly spoke a word the whole night,Penn turned to Blake 'So?' he said.

Blake smiled 'SO?'

'I guess this is it huh?' he said.

The smile on her face disappeard. Though she was happy GG was over,she was getting tired of it and wanted to move to the next level, but Tonight , however she realized she was also sad because a different chapter of her life was ending and for the first time in two years she didn't want to move on for some reason.

'Yeah i guess it is 'she replied after a pause.

Penn didn't know what to say next,his heart full of mixed emotions.

Blake saw Penn lost in thoughts 'So how's Zoe?'

'Aa umm what?' he came back from his thoughts.

'Zoe. Your girl friend,How's she doing?'

'Oh she ... She is fine' he said knew the decent, civilised thing would have been to ask about her boyfriend, Ryan, but he allowed his uncivilised side to take over for a second, and he just didn't.

There was a long awkward pause between the two and none of them understood why?

There was tension, a strange feeling between them, but neither had the chance to think about it, as they were interrupted by Leighton, who asked Penn 'Hey so is your album completed yet?'

'No not yet' Penn turned his attention to Leighton and Chace.

'What?You're releasing an album?' Blake said in surprise.

Penn smiled 'Yes'

'When?Why didn't you tell me?'

'Well its still in the process ' Penn replied.

'Thats great' Blake said excitedly,she knew how telented he was when it came to music.'Is my favorite song in it?' Blake asked.

'You'll know' he winked.

'Wait you have a favorite song of Penn's?' Chace asked.

'We used to date, remember?' Blake replied.

Chace scratched the back his head 'Yeah . . . you did ' and Penn , Leightong and Blake all laughed.

Before any one could say anything else a girl came to their table 'Excuse me ' the all looked at her 'Your cars are waiting outside'

'Oh thank God' Leighton said picking up her clutch from the table.

Chace hugged Penn 'See you soon man'

Penn smiled 'Yeah see you'

'Take care Blondie' Chace said hugging Blake.

Blake laughed and slapped him on the shoulders 'You too Beautiful'

'Bye' Leighton hugged Blake tightly 'Take Care and stay in touch,love you'

'Love you too Leigh' Blake said hugging back.

Chace and Lieghton headed for the outside,as Blake turned to Penn and hugged him 'Good bye' she said.

_Was it so hard to say good bye?They would remain in contact wont they? Why was he feeling the way he was - twenty-one again? _

'Yeah bye' he said releasing her from the hug as the two went outside.

When they reached their cars,some stubborn Paparazzis were still waiting for'em at 2:30 am in the morning and their cameras started the security were holding them back.

Penn stopped near his waiting car and turned back and looked at Blake who was about to sit in the car and said 'Take Care' .

She looked up at her for a moment before finally saying 'You too' .


	2. Cheated

**I wanna thank my amazing Beta Christina you might know her as DedicatedToTwilight,she has been a great help,and if you happen to love this story love her because it's she who makes it loveable and make me look like a good writer while in real i am a pathetic one.**

**50% of the credit goes to her.**

**And guys listen my my writing is a plant and your reviews are water and sunshine,if i don't get'em it will doe so if you don't want that to happen than please leave a review.**

**Now Enjoy.**

**And one more thing FUCKING typos.**

She tried calling him for the 5th time but he was yet again not answering, so she threw her phone on the bed and opened her laptop. It had happened so often recently, it wasn't something that worried her anymore. He was working, and she didn't need him to tell her that once more.

She could do with the quiet anyway. It had been a tiring day at work for her; not even a single second did she get to even scratch her head, so she just wanted to relax ,She opened youtube to listen to some music, as she had forgotten her ipod back in L.A., and she just scrolled down aimlessly, her eyes skimming uninterestedly over home made videos of wannabe singers and actors. As she scrolled back up to the search engine, something caught her eye which, at a first glance, was another annoying reminder of the easy way to make a living. Lying.

'2,141,489 views,WOW' she mumbled to herself.

"Ryan Reynolds caught...'' she knew what to expect from this brilliant category of YouTube videos, and she had gotten burned with Paparazzi and their sleaze before, so normally she wouldn't have given it a second look. But today seemed to be a day for exceptions - she was using YouTube, not her favourite thing in the world, and since she was bored and in need for a laugh, she clicked it.

The full name of the video appeared; "Ryan Reynolds caught cheating''. She was right; it was amusing.

'One would advise people, learn from the mistakes of others. But then again, one knows that doesn't go well with the whole 'Hollywood 'tude'. First Ashton Kutcher, then Kristen Stewart, and now RYAN REYNOLDS!. . .I'd love to say I'm not surprised, but the last time I checked, he was dating It-Girl Blake Lively. Well you should check it out yourself, and comment below with the relationship status Ryan will have once his secret is out.' said the lady in the video before the actual video started.

She felt as if she was having an out of body moment. As if her emotions were in a glass case around her, shouting and hurting, yet she couldn't express them. She was still. Shocked. She could not believe her eyes.,she could not.

Her phone rang and it kept ringing and ringing and ringing, and the noise was so oppressive, untill she got up and smashed it against the wall.

She leaned against a wall and slid down it, as the water in her eyes broke free and slid down her face.

...

'Hey mom' Penn answered his phone, fitting it between his ear and shoulder as he attempted to wrestle with his script and balance a coffee mug at the same time.

'Sweetheart, how are you?' Said Penn's mother on the other side.

He had never been tremendously balanced, and the time came for it to spill over his tracksuit bottoms, the contents burning his skin. He sighed. 'Great. How are you and dad doing?'

'We're doing fine honey'.

'You know how busy I am right? I promised you and dad that I would visit you as soon as I'm done with my movie' Penn said as he got up and rubbed a cloth over his drenched leg.

'Honey that's not why I called you'

'No? Oh, sorry, what's up?'

'Have you happened to talk to Blake?'

He stood up straight, lifting his eyes to the ceiling of his hotel suite. Not again. He honestly wished his mother would stop talking about her. It became hard enough,

'Blake? Mom I haven't talked to her in 2 years. Why are you not all of a sudden asking your son about his ex?'

'So you have not talked to her?'

He pinched the tip of his nose as he sat down on his couch again, and breathed out 'no' a bit higher pitched than he expected it to come out.

'So you don't know anything?'

'Know what mom? Whats wrong?' Penn said, getting annoyed by his mom's questions.

'Oh honey . . . she and her boyfriend Ryan broke up.'

He felt his face straighten. 'Oh. Oh, that's . . . that's baaad I guess.' He didn't know how he should have reacted to the news, but it surely felt weird for him to react this way. He was... indiferent. And he could remember moments when he loathed the fact that she had a boyfriend, when he was still... in love with her.

But things seemed to have changed. And that surely confused him the most.

'It's all over the internet and news, and you dont know anything about it?'

'No I have been quite busy as I told you. So you have called me to tell me that my ex broke up with her boyfriend?Mom, people get in and out of relationships all the time.'

'She is not just your ex Penn, she is your friend and this is not just some ordinary break up. Don't get defensive with me, young man, do you even know what happened?'

'That's what I have been asking you.' His tone raised a bit.

His mother took a breath. 'He cheated on her'

And things changed again. 'WHAT? . . . Che...cheated on her?'

...

'Look Blake, I understand what you're going through right now but I can't just let you go in the middle of shooting. We need to wrap this up in 10 days' said the director of her new movie.

She didn't think he understood, but she couldn't afford to cause another scandal.

'Okay' she said getting up.

'But . . . but we can do one thing.'

Blake turned back.

'We can wrap up your scenes in the next two days and than you can go'

'Thanks' Blake said as she walked out.

It had been 24 hours since she saw that video; her family, her friends, her manager were trying to reach her but couldn't since she smashed her cell phone and she was glad she did.

She just wanted to be left alone for a while. She hated the way every one looked at her on set, the feeling of sympathy in their eyes; she was Blake Lively and she wasn't used to it.

She knew when she'd go back, the media would be ready to attack her, but she also knew how to handle it.

In the last 3 years, she built a strong career and now she was one of the leading actresses of Hollywood.

She had to know that what would come with success and fame.

...

She finally called her manager, the briefest call he ever encountered from a client, and told him to arrange a private jet for her.

She called her family and let them know she was coming back.

...

Blake moved out of the house she shared with Ryan; she sent her brother Eric to bring her stuff as she didn't even want to see Ryan's face,she didn't even return the ring herself,she sent it in her brother's hand.

As she thought more and more about it, about everything, she realised that what hurt most, what disgusted her every time, was that she actually thought that she loved that man. That she thought he would ever replace Penn.

She couldn't hide out for ever,and niether did she want to; she wasn't the one who cheated on her fiance. Everytime that word popped in her mind, she wished she said 'no' when he proposed to her on an empty field in Alabama almost a year before.

She avoided the questions about her break up with Ryan during her interviews in the upcoming weeks and months. _'Well I am glad that my fans love me so much and I love and respect them too, but this is my personal life and I want it to remain that way_,' she said on Ellen.

Ryan tired contacting her but never succeeded. She was trying to close that side of her life.

Soon after, what felt like the universe seemed to close it too. Life moved on.


	3. Far from over

**Guys i have an amazing is a life helps me so much with this story (I felt like i had to say it)**

**Now read and enjoy and don't forget to Review ;)**

He was back in New York after completing the shoot of his new movie called "Crazy?Yes!'' starring opposite Amanda Seyfried. His apartment was a mess, his suitcase still packed, and just from one glance he could count about five takeout boxes, but still he didn't feel motivated to do anything about it. He poured himself a glass of wine, and fell on his sofa, allowing his mind to wonder...

Or at least trying to force it to wonder. Think about anything else but her. After so many years after the break up, it kind of worried him to learn that she was still someone that took up most of his thoughts.

His fingers lingered over his phone, and he gave in to his strange urges, opening up a blank text with her name at the top.

_'Hey how are you doing?_ -Penn'

He took a deep breath before pressing the send button,and went to take a shower,hoping to relax, forget, refuse to look like a pathetic excuse for a man by clutching on to his phone until she would reply.

When he came out he checked his phone and grinned when he saw a new text.

_'Penn Badgley?' _he smiled as he read the text and replied _'Does Blake Lively know any other Penn?'_

His heart did that 'suddenly-jump-then-stop-for-the-tiniest-of-seconds' thing it always did when he heard the familiar ring. _'Haha, no she doesn't.'_

He found himself laughing out loud at something that wasn't even remotely funny, and he couldn't even help thinking that he wasn't actually laughing at her text and more at the situation he was finding himself in. His thumb scrolled down to her name and tapped the green button. And he wasn't even sorry.

She answered on the first ring. 'Hello?' Uncertainty in his voice.

'Penn?Oh My God!' Excitement in hers.

'WOW . . how... how are you?' she asked.

'I'm . . . well I'm good . . good' Penn replied. For someone who was talking to the person they used to find easiest to talk to, he was struggling to find words to day.

'What about you? How are you doing?' Penn asked.

'Well I'm doing really good' she smiled.

'Great' is all he could come up with, and something at the back of his head lifted his hand unwillingly and slapped his forehead as hard as it could.

There was a pause, both thinking what to say next. Talking to your ex after two years out of nowhere isn't easy, no matter how good friends they tried to remain.

As much as he tried to lie to himself about his reason for calling her, Penn decided to address the topic, offer support and comfort. If it was anything they were best at, it was being there for one another. And he didn't want to lose or forget that.

'So uhh . . . ' he started, nervously tapping his fingers against the glass of he'd always had a talent of picking the worst moments for his moves, and his words were interrupted by her sister's. 'Blake, we're ready! Come!' He closed his eyes.

'Hey I gotta go but this is your number right?' she asked.

He nodded, realised she couldn't see, and responded with words. 'Yeah it is'

'Alright i'll give you a call later. Bye Penn.'

'Yeah Bye . . . Blake' he said before she hung up. Not long after, his phone found it's place by the foot of the armchair across the room.

...

His keys made the loudest of noises as he dropped them on the counter, and he didn't even bother to remove his shoes and he lounged on the sofa, pressing randomly at the buttons on his remote. His idea of a distraction. From the fact his phone hadn't rung all day.

Until then. He took it out of his jacket's pocket and saw Blake's name on the screen.

While on the other side, Blake was waiting for him to answer. She knew that Penn was not a early sleeper and not an early riser by choice, but she wasn't sure if that hadn't changed in two years. And it was weird not knowing things about the person you used to know the most about.

'Hey' Penn asnwere his phone.

'Oh hey' his voice brought her back from her thoughts 'Hello, I hope I did not disturb your sleep?'She might as well have been speaking to her massage therapist. _Why so damn formal? _

It was Penn she was talking to. Fall down a hole at 11 because he was carrying her Penn, eat ice cream until I get a cold Penn. Her Penn.

'No no you didn't I wasn't even close to sleeping' Penn replied resting his head back on the couch and muting Tv's volume.

'You still sleep late?' she asked.

'And you still remember?' Penn asked with a smile,surprised a bit.

Blake decided to skip the question. There were so many things she remembered. And she really didn't understand why she felt... that way about it. 'You still in New York, huh?'

'New York is my home, you know that.'

'So uhh how come you called? After 2 years?' Blake asked.

There was a pause of seconds before Penn mustered up the courage to say 'I umm...I heard about your and ...Ryan's break up'

'Oh' was Blake's reaction.

'And I'm sorry to hear that' Penn said sitting up.

'Don't be, I'm over it' Blake said.

Even without seeing her, Penn could tell she was lying. She was engaged to him and was cheated on and humiliated infront of the whole world. He knew she loved him, and he also knew what she was like when she loved someone. She was far from over it.

'That's good, you should be, life moves on and so should we.'

'Gosh, Penn, you were always great at giving pep talks. You know, you're still the fraudulent philophist you were at 11. I knew you'd be a good actor even at that young age, because you were damn good at pretending to be this wise, deep know-it-all who in reality knew nothing.' She smiled. Talking to Penn always lightend her up,even after their break up. He was a good friend.

He laughed. 'Hurtful,' he joked. 'You're not one to talk, miss 'I can't sing, but I'm in show choir, I can't dance, but I'm the head cheerleader.'

A yawn came out of of Penn's mouth even though he was feeling more energetic and... happy than he had in a long while, but Blake still heard it.

She giggled. That perfect giggle of hers. 'You should probably go to sleep, mister and so should I.'

'You heard that, huh? Now I guess I have to.'

'Alright. Good night.'

'Good night' Penn said.

He looked at his phone, 'Blake - call ended' on his screen, and for some reason couldn't help but smile and feel a strange feeling. They had done this before.

She put down her cell on the bedside table. She pulled over the duvet over her and smiled as she turned off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers**.

Ummm i don't know how to say this but i think you all know about Blake's marriage to Ryan.

Which broke my heart,and i have been arguing with myself whether i should continue this Fic or not?

And i can't at the end of the day i write it for you.I started this fic because i still had hope for Penn and Blake.

But Blake got married to Ryan and now it doesn't make sense to it all depends on you.

Do you still want to read a Plake fic or not?

Please Inbox me and let me know or leave a comment.

Thank You.


	5. The real reason

**Alright first of all thank you all for the reviews and letting me know you want to still read it and in the process cheering me up a little bit after the tragic Blake wedding.**

**And sorry in advance i wouldn't be updating untill after 10th of November because i'm having my finals :( but i'll make sure i make up to you for the long break.**

**And it doesn't matter how many times i thank you Christina it would never be enough so thank you so much for being amazing.**

**Readers i hope you enjoy it and as always don't forget to review,you know how happy it makes me :D**

The plane lands at LAX, and he couldn't help the slight skip in his step and playful smile on the corners of his lips, as he walked through the airport were no paparazzis around,which was a relieve.

He wasn't telling his parents that he was coming. He loved surprises. But something inside him made him feel guilty; inside his head, a little voice in a small corner that he was desperately trying to ignore insisted that visiting his parents weren't the real reason he was in L.A.

He just wasn't accepting the real reason. He just kept denying it.

...

It had been a week since he came to L.A and all he did was to spend time with his mother, who was so happy that her son finally took a time out of his extremly busy schedule to pay them a visit.

He fixed one of their guest-bedroom sinks, something his mom had saved for him for over a year, helped with her new garden, and took his parents out for ice cream every night to the same parlour they frequented before all things crazy happened. Their favourite parlour; tradition and memories and laughter wrapped in one cozy, little place. Everything he loved about his childhood. He remembered taking Blake there when they visited his family once. The memories... he would never forget.

It was Sunday night, and, according to their family tradition, his mother cooked his favorite meal while he and his father watched football.

He enjoyed New York, and everything that entitled, but he couldn't deny that his favourite place on Earth was the little detached house he knew he would always be welcomed in. The house that contained the two people he loved most and knew best.

And because he knew them so well, he had been waiting for,dreading the moment, when his mother would nonchalantly mention Blake, then mention her again, and then start a whole conversation on a topic that was still bittersweet to him. That would always be bittersweet.

He knew his mom wouldn't have done it on purpose; she had always had a soft spot for her, and that was a blessing when they were together.

Penn knew his mom really cared for the blonde that once represented his whole life, and that the feeling was mutual between the two. The fact that their breakup hadn't changed that made hurt just that bit more.

One evening, at the dinner table, his mother finally cracked.

'So honey did you talk to Blake?'

Taking a sip of his wine, attempting to 'keep it cool', he said ' Talk to Blake?Why? Why would I...uh...talk to Blake?' he pretended.

He let out a harsh cough at the end of his sentence, and gulped down his wine, pretending to clear his dry throat.

'I told you about her break up. Don't you remember?' she insisted. He knew she would.

'Oh that. No, I haven't' he lied. He knew how his mother would have reacted if he said otherwise. The things she'd imagine... The way they would hurt.

'Penn?' his mother said a bit angrily.

'Mom please don't start again' he said calmly, taking a bit of meal, forcing the fork in his chicken with a bit too much power.

'Honey he is right' his dad backed him up. Penn nodded appreciatively at him. The one that helped him move on.

...

No matter how long one ignores the deep motives of their heart, these motives eventually come out by themselves. To some extent, it didn't suprise him that he found himself one Sunday afternoon lying on his bed, phone in hand, heart beating feverishly in his throat.

Thought he should attempt to text her and see if she was at home. What he considered the rational thing to do before showing up at her house. Uninvited.

But he realised inviting himself over would be equally as weird, and he knew she would never go out of home on Sundays.

He remembered she loved staying in,waking up late and also remembered she loved surprises.

He didn't know L.A very well, and although early October, it was relatively dark outside, so it took him quite a bit of time to find her home, but he did recognised the long, steep road they cycled down every summer they came here, and the corner with the bench where they shared countless kisses, and the pond just down the road from her house where he had to rescue Penny from.

He rang the door bell and took a step back from the small, beautiful, tasteful house that would always remind him of her.

A middle aged woman opend the door 'Yes?' she asked.

'Miss Lively home?' he asked, suddenly reconsidering his brain's ability to remember things he never thought he'd forget.

'Who are you?' the woman asked.

'I'm her friend' he smiled but the stubborn woman in his way, that refused to move and, quite frankly, scared him, wasn't conviced.

'Miss Blake has a lot of friends, and I have never seen you before.'

Before he could say anything, Blake came asking 'Who is it Magg?'

He couldn't help his lips breaking into a smile when he saw her. He hadn't felt that helpless since... 2010.

'Penn?' she said surprised.

'Hi, Blake,' he spoke softly, and walked gently past the sturdy woman, wrapping his arms around the blonde.


End file.
